


The Meeting on Dairy Lake

by gooseberryfox, pineapplecandycanehater77



Category: Milk and Cookies - Melanie Martinez (Song), Original Work
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseberryfox/pseuds/gooseberryfox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplecandycanehater77/pseuds/pineapplecandycanehater77
Summary: A forbidden love 💔(also an actual crackfic)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Gail looked around her room and sighed. She looked out the window at her kingdom, Dairyfreevia. Yes, her kingdom. She was the heir to the throne. She had no siblings, only a guinea pig named Gluten Grace to keep her company. Deep in thought, she didn’t notice the person who just entered the room.

“Princess Gail, you’re going to be late for the luncheon in 5 minutes!” yelled her good friend Hamlet. 

“Silly Hamlet. The luncheon is in my room today! Mother wanted it to be more personal because she’s probably going to tell me that I have to go,” Gail sighed.

“Go? Where are you going? You’re leaving us?” Hamlet cried.

*sing*  
No, but I must leave.  
Leave, leave, leave.  
To the kingdom over the mountain,  
Where I found the fountain  
Of... of...  
*stop singing*

“Of?” Hamlet asked. 

She sighed. She couldn’t finish her sentence. It was supposed to be the fountain of dairy, also known as Lactosetolerantville. Oh how she hated that place. Not only were the people incredibly tall (averaging 5’2), but she actually can’t handle the people. Not just mentally, but whenever she gets new a Lactosetolerantvillian, she gets sick. 

“Lactosetolerantville, Hamlet. My mother wants me to be friends with the prince, so I can steal their gold. You do know that our gold mines are empty, right?”

Hamlet gasped. Just as he was about to reply, the Queen, King, and Gluten Grace walked in.

“Hello dear, sorry we are late! Lil gg here got stuck in the washroom, you see,” said the Queen.

“No worries!” replied Gail, nervous for the upcoming talk.

“Now, let’s get started, shall we?” said the queen with a smirk.


	2. Wh

The luncheon had started an hour ago, and no one had said anything yet. The king got up and mumbled something about being bored and walked out of the room. Gail sighed and decided to break the silence.

"Well, this luncheon has been nice but I know you want something. Do you want me to go to Lactosetolerantville and rob them, mother? Is that what this is about?" asked Gail

"What? How did you know? You saw what I wrote on the castle smartboard didn't you," screamed the queen. Before Gail could explain the queen started speaking again. "You know what? You will be going! And staying there! Have fun in Lactosetolerantville!" she said before leaving. 

Gail was sad, but she knew there was nothing she could do. She started packing her bags. One shirt, two shirts, red shirt, blue shirt. With her whole room packed into bags, she turned her lights off and lay on the floor since her bed was packed away, and waited for the next day to come. She never sleeps, just anxiously waits for the next day. 

At 3 am, the sun peeked out from the clouds and Gail knew it was time for her departure. As she dragged her 15 bags down the castle hallway, she began thinking of all the things she would miss.

*sing*

bright lights and ballrooms and whiskers on kittens,  
dresses and breakfast and talking with Hamlet.  
These are a few of my favourite things.

*stop singing*

She sighed as she reached the private jet. Looking back, she saw the queen, king, hamlet, and Gluten Grace all waving with tears in their eyes. she sadly smiled and turned to board the plane. 

15 minutes later, all 15 of her bags were on the plane and the plane started to take off. 

"BYE" she yelled sadly, but they were already gone.


	3. oh no!

An hour into the flight, the pilot started screaming. "aaaahh".

Concerned, Gail ran to the steering wheel section. "What is it? Is everything ok?" The pilot was pale and looked like he was about to faint. He pointed out the window before fainting. Gail whipped her head to the window to see her bags flying out! One by one, they created holes in the plane and just dropped out. She stated crying, but then began to think. What would Hamlet do? He won the spelling bee last year so he had to be smart. Think, think, think! After staring for 5 minutes, she decided to try driving the plane. She placed both hands on the yoke and pulled it off. Now she could easily examine it. 

"Let's see, so if I press this then..." she stopped. The plane began falling rapidly. "aaaaaaah," she yelled. She was never a fan of rollercoasters, so this was not fun for her. She decided to act quickly. 

*sing*

stop, drop, and roll.  
the dangers go away.  
stop, drop, and roll.  
everything is okay.  
stop, drop, and roll.  
time to save the day!

*stop singing*

With her stop, drop, and rolls, she managed to even out the plane. Luckily, the plane landed on her mattress so it was a safe landing. She quickly gathered all her bags and started walking. She was very lost, so she went up to the first person she saw and asked where she was.

"Here? Oh you must be new! Welcome to Lactosetolerantville!" said the stranger. Gail thought to herself 'wow I sure am lucky' before feeling sick to her stomach, probably from the mixture of being airsick and meeting a Lactosetolerantevillian.


	4. 🪲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 🧜♀️

Gail looked around and felt sick. Yup, she really was in Lactosetolerantville. "Hey, so do you know the way to the palace? I need to go there," said Gail. The stranger beamed and started dragging her forwards. 

"So is that a yes? Stop moving! I need my bags."

"Yes it's a yes. We don't have time for your bags! If we don't hurry, we'll miss the ritual!" yelled the stranger boy. He looked like a Raymond, so she decided to call him Raymond. Raymond started sprinting and she had no choice to follow. Gail was very curious. What is this ritual, and why is it so important? This is why she hated Lactosetolerantvile. Everything is so weird!

After about an hour of sprinting, they made it to a large crowd of people in from of what seemed to be a castle. 

"Ah, just in time. Phew," huffed Raymond.

"So, what's going on?" asked Gail.

"You'll see," said Raymond with a grin. 

*sing*

your dairy queen is here  
yuh yuh  
she is here  
say thank you

*stop singing*

'Dairy Queen? What is going on?' thought Gail. All of a sudden, 4 horses pulling a carriage came out of the castle gates. In the carriage was a lady with a crown that said Dairy Queen in bright red letters. She was probably the Dairy Queen. So did all these people come just to watch her?

"People of Lactosetolerantville. I am your Dairy Queen and I am here to provide you with your life source! Bring out the lactose!" yelled the Dairy Queen. A dog then came out of the castle gates carrying a satchel. DQ snatched the satchel and started taking it apart, molecule by molecule. Once she was done, she threw them in the air and the crowd went crazy. The horses then turned around and started walking back into the castle while playing the royal trumpets. Gail looked beside her and saw Raymond grab a lactose molecule off the ground and... absorb it? 

"Hey Raymond, oh wait. What's your name?" 

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself earlier. You can call me MC, short for Milk Carton," he said with a grin.


	5. Inside ⬇️ Gail’s 🥰 Mind 🧠

chicken 🐓 wing 🍗 chicken 🐓 wing 🍗 hotdog 🌭 and baloney ✨ chicken 🐔 and macaroni 🍝 chillin 🥶 with my 😘 homies 👯♀️ 

👽dorime👽itze👽 ipza👽 atza👽 pare👽dorime,👽ame👽 no👽,ame👽 no👽pratzi 👽be👽pratzi👽be👽dorime👽ame👽no👽home👽nadre👽hipenadi👽ame👽no

Martha😁was🥰an🙃average🐕dog. She went💨aërf🍒&🤕ærph😪&👻EEEER🤠when👧🏻she👄ate🤏🏻some🤖alphabet👽soup,🐶then🧦what🌸happened🌚was🌈bizarre🧽

𝔁𝓾𝓮🥶𝓱𝓾𝓪🧚♀️𝓹𝓲𝓪𝓸😻𝓹𝓲𝓪𝓸🗿𝓫𝓮𝓲👺𝓯𝓮𝓷𝓰🤩𝔁𝓲𝓪𝓸😼𝔁𝓲𝓪𝓸👣

Look 👀 for 4️⃣ the 💁♀️gummy 😽 bear 🐻 album ✒️in 🎈 stores 🏬 on 🚘 November 🏗 13th 🥨 with 🍠 lots 🌪 of 🐉 music 🎶 videos 📢 and ➕ extras 💰

𝓻𝓮𝓶𝓮𝓶𝓫𝓮𝓻 🤔𝓽𝓱𝓮 ✨𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮𝓼⌛️𝔀𝓮🤞🏾𝓱𝓪𝓭😪𝓽𝓱𝓮 😭 𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮𝓼 ⏰ 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽🤥𝔂𝓸𝓾 👧 𝓪𝓷𝓭😴𝓶𝓮👦 𝓱𝓪𝓭😰

HéřéstOroÑây😌😊 AÑnə DAřcHiE👩🏻👀😊 ANÑEBƏTTEÉ😡🤬🔪🗡ANŅÉjUgHëÆd?🧐🤔 ANNËsHoW KÑEĘ😍 ANNERëggIE💪🏻🧑🏻🍺🏈(yeAh) AnĐMEEEEEEEEEEE🤪

I 🥺 don’t 💕 see😌 how 👁 you 👽 can🤦♂️hate 😜 from🧚♀️my 🥳 side👄 of 🖤 the😈 club😹 you 🗣 cant👅 even 💅 get 🕴🏽 in

𝗂𝗆 𝗐𝖾𝗂𝗋𝖽📚🚬🇮 🇩 🇴 🇳 🇹 🇫 🇮 🇹 🇮 🇳 ✨⛓𝒂𝒏𝒅 ɪ ᴅᴏɴᴛ ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ 𝒻𝒾𝓉 𝒿𝓃🕊🍃

😛cause🤓theres😎a💅lot👑of🤩people👺in😈Æmêrįīcküœåh☠️in🤖Åmāêrįakäûëh🙀

GO🦗GO🦟GO🦗GO🦟GO🦗GO🦟GO🦗GO🦟GO🦗GO🦟GO🦗GO🦟GO🦗GO🦟GO🦗GO🦟GO🦗GO🦟GO🦗GO🦟GO🦗GO🦟GO🦗GO🦟GO🦗GO🦟GO🦗GO🦟GO🦗GO🦟

shawtys👁like a🙈melody💫in myhea🍄thetah😹can👄kepo🧚evah🚶♂️singing🦐like🌍nananana🍉evriday💗slike❤️mai pod stucup🌳t day 🦋t ddddayayayay❌

😳𝙎𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙮👁𝙞 👄𝙙𝙤𝙣’𝙩👁𝙨𝙥𝙚𝙖𝙠🤬𝙞𝙩𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙖𝙣

𝔀𝓱𝓮𝓷🕑 𝓲𝓽💁♀️𝓻𝓪𝓲𝓷𝓼🌧 𝓲𝓽 💁♀️𝓹𝓸𝓾𝓻𝓼💦 𝓼𝓱𝓮👩 𝓵𝓲𝓴𝓮👍 𝓽𝓱𝓮💁♂️𝔀𝓪𝔂🛣 𝓲💅 𝓰𝓻𝓻𝓻🦁

🧚♀️✨ let’s 🥰 get 🥺👉👈 one 👀 thing 🍄 straight. 😳 I MURDERED 😈 THE 💀 FAMILY 👥 DOG 🐶✨

this 😌 one ✨ is 💅🏽 for 🤷🏾♀️the 💯boys 🎾 with 💍 the 🚴 boomin🎙system 👩🏾🦱 top👨🏿🍳 down👇ac 💨 with 🥦the 👐🏽 cooler ☃️system

cheetahs 🐆speed, 🏃♀️and lizards 🦎glide!🌬Falcon🦅 flight, ✨and lion 🦁pride!🌈 Gonna😌 go 🏃♀️Wild, 👄Wild🙂, Wild 😳Kratts

ˢʰᵃʷᵗʸˢˡⁱᵏᵉᵃᵐᵉˡᵒᵈʸⁱⁿᵐʸʰᵉᵃᵈᵗʰᵃᵗⁱᶜᵃⁿᵗᵏᵉᵉᵖᵒᵘᵗᵍᵒᵗᵐᵉˢⁱⁿᵍⁱⁿˡⁱᵏᵉⁿᵃⁿᵃⁿᵃⁿᵃᵉᵛᵉʳʸᵈᵃʸ

ɟɐol🍞ɟɐol🍞ɟɐol🍞ɟɐol🍞ɟɐol🍞 ɟɐol🍞ɟɐol🍞ɟɐol🍞ɟɐol🍞ɟɐol🍞 ɟɐol🍞ɟɐol🍞ɟɐol🍞ɟɐol🍞ɟɐol🍞 ɟɐol🍞ɟɐol🍞ɟɐol🍞ɟɐol🍞ɟɐol🍞

Imagine not having THIS emoji 🤡̵̛͔͍̱͙̥͔̯͖̥͙̲͆ͬ̊̑̔̂

ᗷᕼᑌᗴᔕᒍYᗴᔕ 🤷sometimes✨eye👁don't😢wanna😱be😼happy🧚don't✋hold😇it🤪against😈me🙆.

hold me 𝑀𝐸̂𝐸̨𝑁̃𝐸̇𝐸̀𝑅 🥺💕😸✌🏽✨ before we 𝑝𝑒̈𝑒̨ 😍💕😹

it’s🤔the😌salt🧂that’s😱on🥴my😍 tongue😜it’s😏the😟salt🧂that’s🤩on😤my🤯tongue😝ᘜᗩᗯYᗴᗪ😳

my😹friends😼and😾family😳don’t😔even🙀know😿i🤧have😓been😣having🤪chubby😽toes😻

r💔r🙀r💝roll😗up👨🍳to💞the😃party🥺with😝my🤪crazy💗pink💅🏼wig😌but🙊i😇cant😈get😼through🙄the🤔door🤢because🔪my😂booties☠too🤔big👹

🌻gimbee da snacka eye🌛.. I neebagambi sunistate 🌿nafember in b-barsue ✨ ookasha how bow ✨

•.✷ 💫 ✵*·  
• *✸ • *. ° 🪐  
· ☀️ 🌎 ° 🌓 • .°• 🚀 ✯✯   
★ * ° °·   
. • °★ •

🎤Sawarasenai🥰kimi😸wa⛓shoujo👻na💅no?✨böKù🌸Wâ🧚ÿARiçHiñ🤴BįCChī😾ńO😩oSû🚣Dà🎉YO💦


	6. Chapter 6

“Hi Milk Carton! I’m Gail. Nice to meet you,” said Gail with a smile. Little did she know that Milk Carton was the prince she was supposed to befriend and rob.

“Nice to meet you too. Actually I’m the prince. LOL 😂😂😂,” said Milk Carton.

“W-what? Samesies! Nice to meet you I’m Princess Gail. I was actually sent here to meet you! So, can we go in the castle? I heard you guys had a lot of gold!” Said Gail. She was hoping that if she accomplished her goal of stealing, she would be welcomed back into Dairyfreevia.

“Yeah sure! Follow me.”

They walked for 17 minutes before reaching the castle gates.

“Password?” Asked one of the guards.

“Don’t worry I got this,” whispered MC.

*does the renegade*

“Welcome, Prince Milk Carton,” spoke the guard. 

“Welcome, Princess Gail of Dairyfreevia. I hope you enjoy your stay with us,” he said with a devilish grin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @gooseberryfox wrote this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“Listen gail i dont have much time.” MC said. “There is somebody going to try and rob our kingdom and i cant be here for it. So im leaving you and poshin in charge. If you need me, ask sally lion rawr 🦁 to contact me and ill do my best to get back to you. Goodbye, gail, and good luck.”

“Wait!” Gail yelled, but it was too late. She saw MC running off down a corridor and she considered following him but decided to stay where she was. She had no idea where she was and the prince had just run off. 

“Ahoy there!” Somebody yelled from the distance. “This is the real poshin speaking.”  
“Ah,” Gail thought to herself, “this must be the poshin that MC was talking about.”  
“Hello? Is that you, ChArLes?”  
“Aye aye ma’am!”  
“AHHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHA” came a new, unfamiliar voice.  
The two new people stepped out of the shadows, one with an elliot’s eye and one in C1 uniform. 

“What do we do now?” Gail asked the two strangers.  
“Im not sure chap.” Poshin admitted. “How about we get out of this tunnel and get to the castle” He suggested. 

Gai shrugged. “Ok, ill follow you.”  
“LEFT LEFT LEFT RIGHT LEFT” poshin screamed as he marched down the tunnel.  
Gail stumbled along until a mysterious angel flew down the tunnel and explained to her how to march. 

“Who are you?” She asked quietly, as to not interrupt poshin’s “LEFT LEFT LEFT RIGHT LEFT” 

“you can call me MC?NE?LC? wont.”  
“Wow, thank you.” 

“Goodbye!!!!!!” LC?NE?MC? wont said. 

So gail continued to march and sally laughed at her.


	8. 🏃 🏃

As they approached 🏃 🏃 the castle, gail was so in awe that she missed a step of the march and ran right into poshin. 

Hey there fellow, watch where you're going !

Gail looked at him for a second and then fell on the ground because she fainted because she is allergic to dairy

'Shit." a random voice said. 

sally lion rawr laughed and ran away with poshin. 

suddenly, LC?NE?MC? wont appeared again. 

'sucks to be abandoned." it said. 

"yuh!!" gail said as she sat up.

'here, ill continue your journey with you.' The angel said. 

so they opened the giant doors and stepped inside MC's castle.


	9. jason derulo

as they stepped inside, they saw waiting for them.

"jason derulooooo" he sang. then the king and his helpers started singing, helpers also as background dancers:

helpers "ummm watcha sayyyy"

king: "jason derulo"

helpers: "hmmm that its all for the best because it is"

king: "I was so wrong"

then mc interupted their song. "yes you were father. you were SO wrong 😡. i can't believe you."

mc walked out the castle sassily.

"Anyways, I heard you guys were rich haha" said gail.'

"Oh yes! follow me!" said King Jason Derulo. gail happily followed with a smirk


	10. Chapter 10

As Gail and Jason were walking down the corridor, they saw something pop out. Something life changing. 

“OH NO.” Said Jason.

“WHAT IS THAT,” said gail 

What was it, you ask? It was

👍🍍👍

They ran as fast as they could. Running and running and running. They ran but they heard the pineapple singing behind them. 

bath 😻bath 😻 lets 🙀 bath🧙 in😈 the🐷 tub🕊️  
shampoo 🧴 shampoo 🧴 let’s 🕺 shampoo 🧴 our 💃 hair 💆♀️  
wash 🙈 wash 🕺 washing 🥴 is 👀 so 🍇 fun🙀

“Gail, even though I’ve only known you for 4 minutes, I think of you as my best friend. Therefore, pls run. I will leave all the kingdom’s gold to you.”

Gail started crying. She didn’t want to leave her BFF behind. But she had to. Then, to everyone’s suprise, she vented.

😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂(this is a reference to the popular game among us) 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂 (Gail sus) 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂 (impostor vented) 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂

“You’re an imposter!” Screamed king Nadine.

Gail smiled as she inherited her best friends kingdom


	11. FINALE 😢😊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> goodbye!  
> p.s. the song is inspired by written in your heart from princess and the pauper

As the new ruler of Lactosetolerantville, Gail is quite busy. Currently, she is learning how to count to ten.

"One... two? No three. Oh wait it goes one two three. This is quite complicated, no?" Gail said.

"Yes," replied Gluten Grace.

Ah yes, Gluten Grace. You might be wondering how Gluten Grace is here. Long story, but basically she was supposed to be a spy so she went on the plane with Gail. However, Gail and GG were too close, so GG could never betray Gail. 

"Your majesty! Your money is here! Now follow me, its time for the luncheon," said Chad the butler. 

"Thank you! Actually, I've decided to return to Dairyfreevia, so I will leave this kingdom to you! You're welcome!" said Gail. She picked up the money and ran off into the sunset. 

The castle staff singing as Gail runs away:  
"And you're always free to begin again  
and you're always free to believe.  
When you find the place that your heart belongs, you'll never leave."

Gail singing to MC as she passes him on the road:  
"You and I will always be  
celebrating money together.  
I know i have found a friend forever more"

The entire kingdom singing as Gail flys up to her private jet:  
"Though you may now know where your lactose may lead  
And it may not show at the start  
When you live your dreams  
You'll find destiny  
Is written in your heart"

STOP SINGING

Gail sighed as she looked at Lactosetolerantville under the clouds.  
"Well GG, time to go home," she said with an evil smirk.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
